


I gave you my best days, You gave me your worst

by fagocitiruyu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagocitiruyu/pseuds/fagocitiruyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поехать учиться в колледж. Поехать учиться в колледж со Стайлзом. Наверное, из всего многообразия безумных идей, эта пришла бы в голову Дерека в самую последнюю очередь, если бы вообще когда-нибудь пришла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I gave you my best days, You gave me your worst

  
**I gave you my best days,** **You gave me your worst** _  
_  


  
_Knocked down for the last time_   
_Stood up for the first_   
_I gave you my best days_   
_You gave me your worst (с)_   


  
Наконец, Дерека все оставили в покое.  
Бикон Хиллс, смыв с себя реки крови, в которой тонул этот тихий, на первый взгляд, городок, снова становился тем местом, где хочется коротать старость и воспитывать детей.  
Местом, где такие как Дерек Хейл, никогда не смогут стать своими.  
  
Полуразрушенный дом, который десять лет назад был наполнен жизнью счастливого семейства, который два месяца назад был полигоном для тренировок и бесконечной нервной суеты, тоже вслед за Дереком смог, наконец, облегченно вздохнуть.  
  
Все изменилось, когда в Бикон Хиллс стало спокойно.  
Единственное, что оставалось прежним, терпкий запах гари, который никуда не выветривался, все глубже и глубже пропитывал стены, одежду и мир, в котором Дерек оказался совершенно один.  
  
Наверное, правильно было бы рвануть сейчас куда-нибудь далеко-далеко, придумать себе новое имя, попробовать найти работу, купить большой плазменный телевизор и ходить на бейсбольные матчи. Может быть, даже завести нормальных знакомых и время от времени выезжать с ними за город.  
  
Но Дерек не хотел уезжать.  
  
Потому что, куда бы он ни пошел, где бы он ни попытался спрятаться от своего прошлого, оно все равно упрямо наступало ему на пятки, бесцветными глазами заглядывало в душу, испепеляя на своем пути все, что могло бы дарить надежду.  
  
Когда однажды он вернулся из супермаркета и услышал, что в доме кто-то есть, он не поверил своим ушам. Принюхавшись, он понял, что его ждет Стайлз. Почему-то Дерек даже не удивился. Он знал, Стайлз пришел не потому что они были друзьями, не потому что он вдруг решил, что за Хейлом стоит присматривать в целях безопасности. Стайлз был проще. Когда в Бикон Хиллс стало спокойно, Стилински, видимо, просто стало невыносимо скучно.  
  
Дерек вздохнул, и лениво поплелся к входной двери, размышляя над тем, на сколько секунд ему хватит самообладания, чтобы пережить очередную порцию словесного поноса.  
  
— Привет! – бодро поздоровался Стайлз, быстро вскакивая со ступеней. – У тебя было открыто и я…  
  
— Чего тебе?  
  
Дерек закрыл входную дверь и не глядя в сторону Стайлза прошел на кухню, вынимая на ходу покупки. Стайлз вытянул шею, чтобы рассмотреть содержимое, не потому что ему было на самом деле интересно, а скорее по привычке потрошить пакеты, которые отец приносил из супермаркета. Дерек неожиданно обернулся, словив его за этим занятием, чем заставил Стайлза смутиться, как будто в этом действии было что-то предосудительное.  
  
— Просто любопытно, чем питаются оборотни на каникулах, - поспешил оправдаться он.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь? – устало выдохнул Дерек, поставил пакет на стол и повернулся лицом к гостю.  
  
— Ты, наверное, решишь, что я совсем спятил. В общем… - Стайлз, прищурившись, глянул на Дерека, некоторое время взвешивая то, что собирается сказать. – Я тут подумал поступать в колледж…  
  
— Благословляю тебя. Проваливай.  
  
— Да подожди ты! я подумал, может, ты… ну, знаешь… В общем, не хочешь махнуть со мной?  
  
Если бы Дерек в эту минуту ел, он бы абсолютно точно подавился. Стайлз решил, что нельзя дать ему опомниться и поэтому затараторил быстрее обычного.  
  
— Тебе все равно тут нечего делать. Стаи у тебя больше нет. Дом скоро развалится, если ты не возьмешься за него. И что-то мне подсказывает, что не возьмешься. В Бикон Хиллс тебя больше ничего не держит, так почему бы и да? – с торжествующим видом закончил Стайлз.  
  
Дерек хотел было возразить, но Стилински снова прервал его.  
  
— Я могу тебе помочь подготовиться к экзаменам, если ты не уверен в своих силах.  
  
Непосредственность и настойчивость, с которой Стайлз брался за те или иные начинания, всегда обескураживала Дерека. Стилински всегда шел нахрапом, наскоком, и остановить его было просто невозможно: это касалось учебы, друзей, десятилетней влюбленности в Лидию, гиперопеки над отцом, словом, - всего, что казалось ему важным. И вот теперь эта лавина добрых намерений падала на его, Хейла, голову.  
  
— Все остальные тебя продинамили, да? – решил поинтересоваться Дерек вместо того, чтобы приводить контрагрументы.  
  
— Всех остальных я не спрашивал, - огрызнулся Стайлз.  
  
Дерек почувствовал, что задел его этим вопросом, но, видимо, не достаточно сильно, чтобы Стайлз просто взял и отвязался раз и навсегда.  
  
— Дерек, ну, правда. Или тебе больше нравится торчать здесь и страдать от того, что тебя все бросили и забыли?  
  
— Я не страдаю.  
  
— Охотно верю.  
  
— Я никуда с тобой не поеду. Проваливай, - произнес Дерек и вернулся к пакету с покупками.  
  
Стайлз несколько раз постучал костяшками пальцев о косяк двери, развернулся и молча вышел из дома.  
  
Дерек подумал, что некоторые вещи все-таки остаются неизменными. Например то, что практически после каждой встречи со Стайлзом ему хочется схватиться за голову и громко отрывисто прокричать «Блядь, что это сейчас было?».  
  
Поехать учиться в колледж. Поехать учиться в колледж со Стайлзом. Наверное, из всего многообразия безумных идей, эта пришла бы в голову Дерека в самую последнюю очередь, если бы вообще когда-нибудь пришла.  
  
***  
  
На следующий день Стайлз пришел к нему, волоча за собой два тяжеленных пакета с учебниками.  
  
— Блядь, - Дерек хлопнул себя ладонью по лицу.  
  
— Знания, - поправил его Стайлз.  
  
— На кой хрен ты все это сюда припер? Я тебе вчера внятно сказал, что никуда не собираюсь.  
  
Стайлз опустил пакеты на пол и, щелкнув языком, уставился на Дерека.  
  
— Я слышал, что ты сказал. Я не услышал, что у тебя есть альтернативные планы. Или занятия. Или и то, и другое. А значит, отказался ты из-за упрямства, что на самом деле не является уважительной причиной.  
  
— Я убью тебя.  
  
— Когда за тобой начнет бегать полколледжа обезумевших от любви поклонниц, ты еще скажешь мне спасибо, - ответил Стайлз, уворачиваясь от летящей в него пачки чипсов.  
  
— Я попозже зайду, - крикнул он на прощанье, быстро прошмыгнув за дверь от греха подальше.  
  
Дерек слышал, как Стайлз хлопнул дверью джипа и повернул ключ зажигания. Хейл готов был поклясться, что в эту самую секунду Стилински смотрел на входную дверь и самодовольно улыбался, представляя себе Дерека, разбирающего пакеты с учебниками.  
  
***  
  
В следующий раз Стайлз приехал ближе к вечеру. Дерек, услышав его приближение издалека, демонстративно сел на ступени перед выходом, листая учебник по анатомии человека.  
  
— Решил, что ломать кости со знанием дела будет эффектней? – с порога начал Стайлз, узнав обложку пособия. – К слову, мое воображение так живо рисует тебя практикующим хирургом, что просто нет никаких сил.  
  
«Вот же засранец, - с досадой подумал Хейл, - испортил мне такое шоу».  
  
Стайлз подошел к лестнице, поднялся на одну ступеньку и уселся рядом, разглядывая облупившуюся краску на входной двери.  
  
— Тебе будет проще согласиться и проучиться несколько лет, чем заставить меня отказаться от этой идеи.  
  
— Я уже понял, - обреченно произнес Дерек, захлопывая книгу. – У тебя просто напрочь отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения.  
  
— Я смотрю чтение явно идет тебе на пользу, - ухмыльнулся Стайлз, толкая Дерека коленкой.  
  
Дерек хмыкнул, и некоторое время они просидели в тишине.  
  
— У тебя здесь мало света, - заметил Стилински, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Если мы будем готовиться тут, я ослепну.  
  
— Ты такая заноза в заднице, Стайлз.  
  
— Я знаю, - улыбнулся он. – Приезжай завтра часам к пяти?  
  
— Я вроде как не…  
  
— Вот и славно, - Стайлз радостно хлопнул ладонью по коленям и поднялся со ступеней. – Я, пожалуй, на всякий случай заеду за тобой сам, если ты вдруг внезапно забудешь адрес или дату.  
  
Дерек ничего не ответил. Он думал о том, что ему нравится чувствовать запах типографской краски и нравится слушать, как шелестят страницы. Он вспомнил, как раньше часто листал книги их домашней библиотеки. Они были старше, с пожелтевшими от времени страницами, с потрепанными корешками, и больше, чем та, которую он держал сейчас в руках. Из всех книг, остался лишь десяток, которые уцелели после пожара. И Дерек обращался к ним лишь в случае крайней необходимости.  
  
Он так увлекся этими воспоминаниями, что совсем не заметил, как снова остался один.  
  
***  
  
Стайлз заехал за ним в половину четвертого. Дерек сам вышел к нему на встречу, без лишних уговоров сел в машину и выжидательно уставился на Стилински, который от такой неожиданной сговорчивости, казалось, потерял дар речи. Что-то изменилось со вчерашнего дня, и Стайлз пытался понять, что именно.  
  
— Может, мы уже поедем? – предложил Дерек.  
  
Стайлз молча кивнул, быстро завел машину и тронулся с места.  
  
Глядя на мелькающие за окном деревья, Дерек впервые за долгое время почувствовал, что делает что-то правильно. Стайлз включил радио, и чей-то мурлыкающий голос запел о долгой дороге домой. В салоне джипа разливались тысячи разных запахов, и Дерек с удовольствием внюхивался в этот воздух. Терпкий запах гари оставался где-то далеко позади, и с каждым новым километром Дерек ощущал, что теперь дышать полной грудью становится совсем легко.


End file.
